Minha Flor, Meu Bebê
by Kamiragem
Summary: [OneShot] KuramaBotan. Nada demais, apenas romance.


Oi gente! Esse é meu segundo fic de YuYu Hakusho. E o segundo Oneshot de Kurama e Botan, meu casal perfeito! Essa é uma songfic que nasceu numa noite de insônia que unida a uma idéia antiga virou isso aí... está um tanto quanto meloso, mas fazer o quê? Sou uma shojo incorrigível!

Kurama, Botan e os outros personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, eu escrevi isso apenas para a apreciação dos fãs e não ganho dinheiro com isso, portanto, não me processem!

Minha flor, meu bebê 

Ela dormia tranqüilamente. Sua expressão era de uma suavidade extraordinária. Sua respiração pausada pairava delicadamente no ar, permitindo ao observador quase tocar o ar que saía de seus pulmões. A jovem de cabelos azuis ressonava quieta, ele podia jurar que via o movimento rápido dos olhos dela e queria sinceramente saber o que a moça sonhava. De repente ele pode sentir a agitação constante. Ela estava tensa, começou a se mexer impacientemente na cama e ele procurou prever o próximo movimento. Os olhos da menina se apertaram e ela parecia querer gritar.

Havia algum tempo que eles estavam juntos. Contra qualquer tipo de regra que o Reikai pudesse estabelecer, ela abandonou o cargo de "Deusa da Morte" assim que ele quitou sua dívida com o mundo espiritual. Eram seres de naturezas totalmente diferentes. Ele um ladrão do Makai, ela uma Guia Espiritual do Reikai... juntos no mundo dos humanos, unidos por uma coisa que só podia se chamada de amor.

Depois do retorno do Makai de Yusuke, as coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal. Eles se separariam sem mesmo descobrir seus sentimentos mútuos. Mas ela não conseguia ficar totalmente imparcial e ele não conseguiu se ver tão frio diante das lágrimas da menina. Depois disso eles enfrentaram juntos todo tipo de obstáculo para ficar juntos. Ela teve que se submeter ao status de mortal pra se unir a Suichii Minamino, um rapaz exemplar em sua vida dupla.

Com o passar do tempo eles tiveram seus altos e baixos. A moça de olhar rosado era muito sensível e o rapaz de olhos esmeraldas tinha frieza em seu espírito. Mas também isso era um empecilho pequeno demais para manter o casal separado.

Yusuke e Keiko se casaram poucos anos depois... ele continuava sendo um detetive sobrenatural, ela era uma linda e meiga professora e continuava sendo mais forte que ele em se tratando de carinho. Um dos casais mais especiais para a moça de olhos ametistas... assim como Kuwabara e Yukina, que apesar de ainda serem tímidos namorados (ate porque Hiei não permitia muito além disso) também faziam parte do círculo de amigos que mantiveram-se unidos por tanto tempo.

Foi então que um tempo muito difícil chegou para eles. Estavam juntos e felizes, mas ela começou a ter problemas de saúde que seu antigo corpo imortal nunca sofrera antes. Foi um momento desesperador... até que o mal que eles temeram se transformou numa benção. Ela tinha tido os sinais de uma gravidez.

Ele não entendia nada de batalhas até enfrentar uma garota grávida, cheia de desejos, enjôos, às vezes medo ou insegurança. Mas ele a guardava como um tesouro sagrado. Ela fora a primeira das amigas a esperar um bebê, era coberta de mimos e atenção. Todos os cuidados que a deixava muitas vezes impaciente. Achava um exagero, mesmo tendo uma gestação considerada de risco.

Com o corpo arredondado e um andar meio desengonçado ela exibia uma alegria imensa o carregar o fruto da união que sempre desejara. Aquilo era um sonho realizado. Ainda mais sendo uma menina... sempre sonhara ter uma filha. Então um dia a decorar o quarto de sua amada criança acontecera um inesperado acidente. Embrulhos e caixas cobriam o chão do cômodo que ela percorria e no sétimo mês de sua gestação ela carregava outras muitas coisas e não pode ver quando prendeu a perna em uma caixa. Ao cair deixou seu grito surdo no ar, em pouco tempo estava no chão. Seu amado estava ao seu lado, mas ela só se preocupava com o sangramento que sentia descer entre as pernas. Sentiu-se perder em uma nuvem de medo e de terror.

Acordou em um quarto desconhecido. Sedada, viu seu amado ao seu lado... sentiu-se vazia. Estava fraca demais para falar algo, então ele se adiantou.

Você me deu um susto. Não sabia que estava tão ansiosa assim para ver nosso bebê... – disse sorrindo serenamente.

Ela tentou esboçar algumas palavras de confusão, mas ele resolveu poupa-la de tal sofrimento.

Depois do episódio no quarto, eu te trouxe para o hospital. Nossa filha não podia mas sobreviver aqui dentro... – Ele disse tocando suavemente o ventre da amada. - ... então eles fizeram uma cesariana. Sinto muito, sei que não era assim que você queria que as coisas acontecessem, mas foi a única maneira de salvar a vocês duas... – Ele relatou com cuidado medindo cada palavra. – Sabe de uma coisa, meu amor? Ela é muito pequena ainda, mas é linda. Tão linda quanto a mãe.

Os preocupados olhos cor de rosa deixaram uma lágrima de alívio escorrer até onde a mão dele acariciava seus cabelos. Depois daquela noite eles eram uma família maior.

Algum tempo depois eles voltaram a sua casa com mais uma pessoa. Uma criança tão especial quanto eles podiam querer. Mas as noites da moça de cabelos anis eram terrivelmente atordoadas, Não apenas tinha que atender os desejos de seu bebê mas também estava sofrendo com pesadelos deixados pela experiência de quase ter perdido sua menina.

Mas toda vez que acordava ele estava ao seu lado. Assim como agora. O desespero estava chegando a superfície, quando ela despertou ele a estava abraçando e dizendo que estava tudo bem. Depois disso adormeceu outra vez, como sempre fazia. Ainda no meio da noite sentiu-se sozinha e viu que seu amado não se encontrava ao seu lado. Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e dirigiu-se para o quarto ao lado que era agora o cômodo mais freqüentado da casa. Lá estava ele a observar o dormir da pequena, como muitas vezes fazia com ela.

Kurama... – ela chamou docemente, juntando-se a ele ao lado do berço.

Ele sorriu e beijou carinhosamente os lábios da moça, pronunciando seu nome baixinho.

Botan.

Os dois ficaram olhando a menina que era o misto dos traços dos dois. Aproveitando o silêncio que lhes foi presenteado nessa noite de lua cheia.

_Dizem que eu estou louco de te querer assim... _

_Por pedir tão pouco e me dar por feliz... _

_E perder noites de sono só pra te ver dormir..._

_E me fingir de burro pra vc sobressair._

_Dizem que eu estou louco e vc manda em mim_

_Mas naum me convencem que seja tão ruim_

_Que prazer mais egoísta o de cuidar de outro ser_

_Mesmo se dando mais do que se tem pra receber..._

_É por isso que eu te chamo minha flor meu bebê._

_Dizem que eu estou louco e falo por meu bem_

_Os meus amigos todos será que eles entendem?_

_Que quem ama nessa vida as vezes ama sm querer_

_Que dor no fundo trás um a pontinha de prazer_

_É por isso que eu te chamo minha flor meu bebê..._

Fim 

A música acima citada é "Minha Flor, Meu bebê" de Cazuza. Eu adorei escrever essa curtíssima fic. Espero que tenha apreciado também. Reviews são sempre bem vindos para que eu possa saber o que acharam da minha história!

Até a próxima pessoas!

Mayabi Yoruno


End file.
